Fantastic Five: Rise of the Silver Surfer
by lmh2002
Summary: *Sequel to Fantastic Five* Emma Richards is back for Susan and Reeds wedding, but what happens when Reeds science project catches the Silver Surfer's attention? With the world at the brink of destruction, the royal forces at their door and Sue and Reed's wedding- will Emma and Johnny realise they're still in love before it's too late?
1. I Hope It Rains

**Helloo! I'm not going to make excuases, I made those in the authors note of this one's prequel, but here it is- the long awaited sequel to Fantastic Five (with Emma Richards). Enjoy guys, I owe you this :)**

* * *

><p>Emma Richards sat in a plush seat in the airport, listening partially to the new woman, who was talking about some major freak accident occurring around the world, she was mostly intrigued. Except for the fact that her ex was flirting carelessly with a bunch of girls as if he <em>hadn't <em>just got out of a long term relationship.

It had been a year or so since the Fantastic Five had defeated Victor Von Doom and they had continuously fought crime- no matter how small- since. Of course, Johnny and Emma had been dating until 3 months ago, causing stress to the Five, as well as Reed and Sue's wedding.

Emma had tried to play it off, saying she was perfectly fine, but she wasn't and she knew it; Johnny seemingly didn't actually care, and got frequent lectures off Sue about their relationship and how it ended.

"… but the big story today: the much anticipated wedding of Fantastic Couple, Reed Richards and Susan Storm will soon take place this Saturday…" the news woman droned on and Emma stood up, walking forwards and standing next to her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Hey Em," Sue smiled, she'd caught the blonde staring at Johnny earlier, "how you doing?"

Emma beamed, "I'm perfect, and shouldn't I be the one asking you? You're the one getting married… though it may be my brother."

Sue laughed lightly, "I'm fine thanks."

"Unbelievable," Reed suddenly stated, shaking his head, "bizarre anomalies have been occurring all over the world, defying all known laws of physics and all the media want to know-."

"Is what?" Emma butted in, "what china pattern you and Sue chose? It'll pass Reed, and you and Sue will have the _perfect _wedding."

Emma couldn't help her eyes from flickering to the firefly just a yard away, posing for pictures with girls, she heard Sue sigh- she must've noticed.

"Hey which one did you two pick out?" Ben asked, walking over, "the blue ones with those little flowers? I liked them…"

Emma laughed at her brother-like friend, nudging him slightly, when a woman came over and asked him if he could have a picture with her kids.

Sue suddenly turned slightly anxious, "It's happening again, isn't it?"

Reed turned to look at his fiancé and his eyes widened, "No, we're not post-poning anything, not this time, this is gonna be the wedding you've always dreamed of and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that. Not even the mysterious transformation of matter at the sub-atomic level."

Emma rolled her eyes, mushy romance, and collapsed in one of the chaired again resting her head back and sighing, suddenly a blond boy with a grin appeared in her line of sight before disappearing. Emma sat up and glared at Johnny next to her, crossing her arms and moving one leg over the other.

Sue smiled softly at Emma's brother, "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

The duo leaned in to kiss, and Emma made a puking noise as she averted her eyes to all the bustling people around them trying to get ready for wherever they were going.

But of course Johnny decided to ruin the pair's moment, "Which is really pathetic when you think about it…"

Emma turned to face the blond, "And you would know, how exactly?"

"Have you _seen _the girls I've dated?" Johnny snorted before realising what he said and his eyes widened and Sue glared at him.

"Actually, yes, I have," Emma snarled, "I've also had the misfortune of being one, which means I _know_ that you don't have a single romantic or compassionate bone in your whole bloody body."

Johnny smirked at his ex, trying to act as though her words didn't sting. Emma readjusted her black leather jacket and returned the smirk, Johnny was stupider than he seemed if he didn't think she didn't know the emotions he was hiding- they'd dated for just over a year before… _it _happened.

She saw a slightly nervous steward approach Sue and Reed, telling them something and Reed looked back at Ben then them. He smiled and nodded before the steward rushed off.

* * *

><p>As they got on the plane, their luggage already on, Emma and Ben glanced at their seats, luckily the two had seats next to each other.<p>

Emma found hers and quickly sidled past the man, sitting closest to the window, she heard Ben apologise to the man before squeezing in the middle.

Emma laughed at her friends embarrassment before looking out the middle, she heard Johnny asking Sue and Reed about endorsement for a private jet before he stated he didn't fly coach and disappeared.

Emma looked out the window as they took off, she hated planes, but enjoyed the view. As they were gaining height she noticed something outside the window, she peered out and almost shrieked, Johnny was on fire, flying, just outside the window.

She heard Ben grunt as he saw the firefly outside, he leaned over and pulled the blind down as Johnny waved, Ben sat back.

"I hope it rains," he grumbled, smiling at Emma.

She laughed, resting her head back on the seat and closing her eyes, thinking of how after he powers had evolved- they were wrong about _how _her powers were evolving.

She could now, not change the temperature, state or form of water as she and Reed had previously thought, but instead expanded so she could control liquid like things, such as drinks… or her personal favourites: making it rain and manipulation of the water particles in the air allowing her flight (thank god because using the water nearby was exhausting her, she'd almost fell last time…)

She smirked to herself, answering Ben, "You have but to ask, my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Emma can be so evil when she wants to be... it suits her, especially when Johnny is involved ;P Next chapter should be up soon, thanks for waiting for this. Until you read again!<strong>


	2. Bachelor Party

**Here's the new chapter- thanks to anyone who has followed, favourite or reviewed, it means a lot! Hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>Emma stood next to Reed, typing away at her computer with modifications and plans for the Fantasticar. She heard the doors open and Sue walked in.<p>

"Hey hunny," Sue called out to Reed, "hey Em."

"Hey Sue," Emma replied, tilting her head towards the blonde slightly before continuing.

"The city's trying to charge us for _three _squad cars they say we destroyed," Sue announced, "it was during the armoured car robbery… I only remember two squad cars getting thrown."

Reed seemingly didn't hear as he continued tapping away at his small phone, his thumbs stretching, Emma rolled her eyes at her older brothers antics.

"Wasn't the third the one Ben threw at Johnny?" Emma asked, looking up from her computer and sitting down in a spinning chair next to her.

Sue sighed, "Probably,"

She turned to look at Reed who was still tapping away at the screen, "Reed," she narrowed her eyes, the small device instantly turned invisible, one of the powers Sue gained as her powers evolved.

"Alright, alright, alright, I'm putting it away," Reed surrendered, holding up the phone and putting it down.

"Y'know, Sue," Emma grinned, "you should do that with all his stuff, then he might- just maybe- focus on yours and his wedding which is _this Saturday_."

Reed raised an eyebrow at his little sister before turning back to his fiancé, "You were saying?"

"I have a fitting in half an hour," Sue turned to Emma, "which you _will _be coming too as well, musicians after that, and I haven't even picked out the place seating's or the flowers yet… there's just too much to do."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Reed smiled, rubbing her arms, "I'm sure between the two of us-," Emma cleared her throat and Reed smiled, "and help from Emma, we'll get it done."

"Seriously, he's right Sue, you got me, him and Alicia," Emma beamed, "you'll be fine, and besides, I'm here to help you out with the dress… then get dragged into wearing one as well…"

"And… what were you two doing when I just walked in?" Sue asked the siblings, they glanced at each other nervously before playing it off.

"He was-," Emma stumbled.

"-I was inputting my-," Reed tripped.

"-To-do list-!" Emma exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"-yea, my to-do list!" Reed nodded, giving his sister a thank you look.

"Really?" Sue inquired.

"Scouts honour," Reed suggested, Sue turned to Emma.

Emma instantly held up three fingers, "Guides honour?"

Sue rolled her eyes at the sister and brother, just as her brother walked in.

"Hey guys!" Johnny grinned, walking into Reed and Emma's lab, "new uniforms just showed up, what you think?"  
>Sue had a look of disgust on her faced which rivalled Emma's look of dislike towards, not the suit, but the person.<p>

"Ugh, I think there's no way we're wearing that, Johnny," Sue stated, striding out of the room.

"What do you have against capitalism?!" Johnny shouted after his sister.

Reed and Emma exchanged a look before spinning round and continuing with what they were doing, Emma brought back up her page and continued inputting designs and systems.

Johnny turned to look at the siblings before glancing round the lab, his eyes landing on the machine, "What's this?"

"Just a little hobby of Emma and I's," Reed shrugged, picking back up his phone which had reappeared.

"Oh yeah?" Johnny asked, "would it make a good toy or is it something… er… science-y?"

"Bit of both," Emma answered, pulling up the design to decide, "probably the first…"

Johnny grinned, leaning down to lift up the sheet, Reed noticed, though he didn't look up, and called out, "Uh-uh."

Johnny shot up, his hands up in surrender, he studied Reed who was typing rapidly at the phone, his thumbs stretching, "Y'know, I've always been impressed and disgusted at that."

Reed laughed, "Sue, says I'm addicted to it."

Emma sighed, getting up and walking into the main bit of the room, through some glass doors, which was more like a massive, curved desk with loads of computers on top along with other science and computer equipment and a massive screen behind them. She sat down in one and loaded the data which she and Reed had been looking at, the cross-referencing of the phenomenon.

"Hey, Johnny!" Reed hissed, following his sister, "keep it quiet, but Emma and I have cross-referenced and analysed the global disturbances," Emma brought them up on the screen from her computer and Reed continued, "They're by cosmic radiation like the kind that gave us our powers."

Johnny sat down in the chair next to Emma and looked around at everything, "Wow, that's… really boring. But listen, I have a very important wedding issue I need to talk to you about."  
>Emma rolled her eyes and pushed her chair over to her brother, two computers away, Johnny rolled over too, hitting the desk between the siblings.<p>

"Your bachelor party," Johnny grinned.

Emma burst out laughing whilst Reed shook his head, pushing away and over to another desk, "No… seriously."

"And besides, what fun is Reed gonna get out of that? Have you met my brother, Johnny?" Emma asked, attempting to calm her laughing as she sliding over to her brother.

Johnny smiled at Emma, at least she was talking to him, before following the Richard siblings, and he furrowed his brow, "John. Focus testing shows that 'Johnny' is getting a little young."

Emma spun to look at the Storm alongside her brother and raised an eyebrow, Reed just looked concerned, "Seriously, Johnny, no bachelor party. Like Emma said, it's just not my type of thing."

"Then do it for Ben," Johnny persisted, sitting in between the siblings, Reed who was looking through papers and Emma who was fiddling with buttons and knobs on a machine, "it means a lot to the big guy, you're gonna break his heart… he does have some kind of rock like heart doesn't he?"

The sibling slid to the other side of the desks again, Johnny soon following.

Reed sighed, starting to type at the keyboard, "I've got too much to do, and frankly I think Sue might have a problem with it."

Emma turned to face her brother, "I don't see why, her bachelorette party was wild."

Reed and Johnny both turned in sync to stare at the dirty blonde girl, she blushed and shrugged, "What? I'm over eighteen."

Reed shook his head and rolled back over to the other desk, Emma this time staying next to Johnny where she just stared at him; deciding whether or not to smile at him or glare.

"Y'know what I think Sue would have a problem with?" Johnny suddenly said, Emma's eyes widened, he was gonna blackmail Reed, "if somebody told her that you were actually investigating global disturbances and cosmic radiation instead of actually focusing on the wedding like you promised…"

Reed slowly glided back next to the duo, looking around before smiling slightly, "A bachelor party could be fun," Johnny pumped the air and grinned, but Reed wasn't finished, "but no exotic dancers."

Emma gave the men an alarmed look before shaking her head, standing up she walked out, feeling Johnny and Reed's eyes on her she called back, "I don't know how Sue and I live with either of you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! If you haven't already: please follow, favourite and review? Thanks!<strong>


	3. Gate Crashing

**Hi! So it's Monday tomorrow :( and I can never bring myself to update on Monday's (even if it does make it brighter for the people who like this fic... Thanks to any who have follow, fav or reviewed! By the way, if you're wondering, I don't do disclaimers because 1) it takes time, typing and space 2) if I owned anything except for my OC's I wouldn't be here would I? I don't think any of us would. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Emma sat next to Sue in the lounge room of their floor of the Baxter Building, the money from Fantastic Five incorporated (the company that pays the bills) had allowed them to add another floor to their apartment as they were at the top of the building anyway.<p>

The added bit was completely glass- or what looked like glass- which was in the outline of a '5' with slanted roofs and small balcony bits where the letter was outlines.

The two blondes were picking out styles of flowers and table clothes for the wedding, Sue had had her fitting and finally decided on her dress, whilst Emma and Alicia had also had theirs and Sue had picked her favourite.

"Are you sure Johnny won't try something at the party?" Sue worried, flicking onto another page of flowers.

Emma nodded, looking at the bluebells, violets and white roses, "Yes, if he does, I'll freeze his feet to the floor like last time."

"Okay," Sue sighed, before smiling, "how _did _Johnny unfreeze his feet in the end? He refused to turn on his powers because of his suit didn't he?"

"Yeah," Emma laughed, "I turned it to water in the end, soaked his suit."

Sue laughed softy before leaning back on the sofa, breathing heavily, "Is it supposed to be this stressful?"

"I wouldn't know now would I?" Emma breathed, leaning back next to her soon to be sister-in-law, "any chance I had at getting married hasn't happened yet or I broke up with the man."

"Look, Emma," Sue said, her face sad, "I'm sorry about Johnny, I-I don't know why he did it, he seemed to really… love you."

"Well he obviously didn't," Emma stated, the image still clear in her head, "besides, he's still with her, isn't he?"  
>"No," Sue shook her head, "he left her as soon as you two broke up, I don't think I've seen Johnny so down, he didn't have a fling for at least two weeks."<p>

Emma laughed, "Record. Now, this week isn't about me and Johnny, it's about you and my idiotic brother. So let's pick some flowers."

"I like the blue ones," Emma suggested, pointing to the delicate blue petals of the flowers.

"So do I but they don't really go with the dresses," Sue pointed out, "how about the go-."

"Miss Storm, Miss Richards," the female, mechanical voice of the Five's AI- Roberta- interrupted, "I'm sorry, but General Hager is currently entering the premises."

"Thank you, Roberta," Sue thanked, standing up alongside Emma, "tell them we're on our way."

Emma and Sue walked through the floor, slowly turning a corner to see two men and a woman standing patiently.

"Thank you, Roberta," Sue repeated, and the hologram of the woman vanished.

The duo turned to face the trio, arms folded. Sue had a brownish ruffled blouse on with dark jeans whilst Emma had a loose white crop top and black leggings on with a black leather jacket.

"May we help you?" Sue asked, Emma coming up behind her.

"We're here to see Dr Richards- both of them," General Hager stated, walking over.

"I'm sorry, my brother isn't here now, only me," Emma smiled tightly, unsure why he was here.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" Sue repeated, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I need both of them," Hager said, "so you can take me to see the other Dr Richards."

Emma and Sue narrowed their eyes at the man and Emma vaguely noticed at flowers in a vase next to them freeze- flowers, water, everything.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Sue, Emma, General Hager and his lackeys walked into the club hosting Reed's bachelor party and Emma knew instantly that Johnny had organised it- the girls and the setting gave it away.<p>

"There he is," General Hager smiled faintly, Sue looked unimpressed and Emma just raised her eyebrow.

Her brother was in the middle of the floor, spinning two pretty girls round whilst stretching his arms, Sue shook her head, "Yes, unfortunately… for him."

Reed stopped laughing and dancing as soon as he saw his sister and Sue, Emma tipped her non-existent hat to him before nudging Sue to let her know she was going to find Ben and Johnny; who were at the bar, hiding from the two girls wrath.

As she approached, she heard Ben say 'its clobbering time', she smiled and put an arm around each of their shoulders, leaning in between their heads, "You got that right, Benny."

The two boys turned to look at the pretty blonde next to them and Johnny groaned, knowing it would come back to him.

"You got that right, Johnny," Emma grinned, "you're _screwed_."

"Only if it's you," Johnny smirked, making Emma pull a face and pull her arm back to hit him up the head- saving him from having it dislocated via Ben, who looked like he was gonna kill the kid.

"Let's go then," Ben grumbled, standing up.

Emma saw Sue and Reed enter the kitchen and she grinned, "To the kitchen."

She let go of the shoulders and walked off, the dynamic duo behind her.

Emma walked into the kitchen behind Reed with Johnny behind her, she heard Sue whispering to Ben, "How do Reed and Emma know the General?"

"A few years back the guy was trying to push a missile defence system, they testified that the technology wouldn't work," Ben explained.

"I'm only here, Richards', because I'm under direct orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff," Hager stated, "personal, I don't like the idea of sharing sensitive information with civilian scientists, especially if one of them enjoys the public spotlight so much," Hager smiled at reed before giving a respective nod to Emma- which just pissed her off.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, General, some more than others," Emma replied sarcastically, smiling wryly.

Reed nudged his sister before leaning back on the counter, "What can we do for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think I might post the next chapter on Tuesday since it's already partially done... so check this on Tuesday if you don't get an email or anything... follow, fav or review? Johnny's really cute (and by that I mean Chris Evans ;) oh and Tom Hiddleston 0.o) 'Till next time!<strong>


	4. Not a Comet

**Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews, they mean a lot! So this one's kinda long and has a "I'm not over you!" scene somewhere in this ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma pulled herself onto the top of the counter on the other side to Ben and raised an eyebrow intimidatingly, Reed gave her another look.<p>

"As you may know, there have been recent unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially, we've downplayed their significance to the public, but we're concerned these… anomalies might pose a credible threat to our national security," General Hager explained, a woman stepped up behind him.

"These were taken by out spy satellites three days ago," the blonde woman said, passing Reed and Emma pictures.

"What is it?" Sue asked, looking up.

Emma studied the pictures, trying to work out what it was, it looked like a silver blur.

"We were hoping Dr Richards- either of them- could tell us," Hager said, grimacing.

"I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it," Reed shook his head and Emma passed on of the pictures to Ben.

Ben studied it for a few seconds, "Well I would say it's a meteor, but the trail's all wrong."

"He has a point," Emma shrugged and the General and the woman turned to face her, "this… thing… it's, well, it's giving off its own energy- its own trail."

"Take a look at this," Hager tried, the woman turned the laptop so the siblings could see, "these have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world since the event started."

Reed and Emma peered in and Emma's eyes widened, they were massive holes stretching out like a crater, going down into the earth, the woman continued, "Field personal estimated its diameter to be two-hundred meters."

Emma drifted away from the conversation to watch as Johnny attempted to flirt with the woman, she smirked as the army woman just turned away.

"Well it'd be possible to build a sensor tied into the Baxter building satellite grid and we could pinpoint the exact location of the object," Reed suggested, looking at his sister who was shaking her head as she held up her left hand discretely. Reed's brow furrowed.

"Good, so then you'll build the sensor for us, we'll tie that to-," General Hager was cut off.

"I'm afraid I can't," Reed stated, Emma grinned whilst Ben, Sue and Johnny looked up, surprised.

"What?" General Hager asked, generally surprised.

"You see I'm getting married this Saturday," Reed explained, stepping back to put his arm around Sue, "so I don't have the time."

General turned to Emma, "What about you, Richards?"

Emma leaped off the counter and walked next to Sue and Reed, "Sorry, General, bridesmaids' gotta do what a bridesmaids' gotta do."

"Richards's, your _country _needs your help," the General emphasised.

"Look," Reed sighed, "why don't you call Professor Jeff Wagner? He's the head of Physics at Brown. I'm sure he can help you."

"I expected more, Richards. Even from you- both of you," the general shook his head.

Emma smiled at her brother, proud, as the trio cleared up and marched out.

* * *

><p>Ben got into a taxi behind them to head home, and Reed and Sue decided to walk; Emma had brought her bike after refusing to ride with the general.<p>

She waited for the cars to go and stood next to the blonde woman, "I'm Emma," she stated, she was at least going to try.

The woman turned to face, and after seeming deciding something replied, "Frankie."

"Nice to meet you, Frankie," Emma smiled.

The corners of Frankie's lips turned up slightly, "And you, Emma."

Emma turned to walk away, "See you a round, oh and watch out for Johnny."

Frankie nodded and Emma walked away, but watched from her bike as Johnny sauntered up to Frankie and after a moment held out his hand, saying something.

Johnny said something else, only for Frankie to turn and harshly decline, Johnny continued with his line but Frankie cut him off again, snapping at him loud enough for Emma to hear, "Not interested."

Frankie then got into a black SUV that pulled up and drove away, Emma grinned as she kick started her black motorbike, which she'd finally repaired, pulling her black helmet on then veered up to him.

"Rejected, huh?" Emma asked, trying not to let her grin be heard through her voice.

"Guess there's only one girl for me, 'cause she was all I could think about while I was attempting to charm that blonde," Johnny sighed.

"You have a reputation of a player, Johnny, and Frankie's wise not to fall for you. Because otherwise she'd end up like me."

"Look, Emma, I told you: it was an accident, I didn't even like-!"

"God, I can't even have a normal conversation with you without it turning into this."

"I'm sorry."

Emma knew he was, she just didn't want to forgive him for it, she held out her spare helmet, "You want a lift home or you gonna fly?"

Johnny rubbed his eyes in defeat and took the helmet, slipping it on, Emma then kick started her bike and took off.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later they pulled up outside the Baxter building, Emma slid off the bike and pulled her helmet of, turning off her bike and pulled the keys out, twisting the handles till they clicked. Emma then turned on her heel and headed towards the doors.<p>

"Make sure to bring my helmet in, firefly" she called over her shoulders to Johnny.

There were running footsteps on concrete before Johnny appeared next to Emma, helmet in arm, "Hey."

Emma ignored him, continuing to walk forwards, Johnny sighed before grabbing her arm and causing Emma to stumble and fall into him.

"I don't get you," Johnny stated, looking at his ex.

"You're you, of course you don't," Emma snapped, glaring up at the hothead.

"No, I don't get you because one second you're offering me a ride home," Johnny let out a chuckled, "and the next you're acting as though I don't exist."

"It's because I'm afraid, Johnny," Emma exclaimed, her eyes flashing suddenly with pain, "afraid that I'm gonna fall in love with you all over again only to walk in to find you kissing another woman! I'm like this because I'm afraid of getting hurt by you, firefly."

Johnny's expression softened, "I would never hurt you on purpose, Em."

"Yeah?" Emma retorted, her eyes going cold, "well say that to the engagement ring lying in my jewellery box."

"It's not in your jewellery box," Johnny smirked, he reach under Emma's shirt and pulled out a delicate silver chain with a silver band on it adorn with a small crystal, "it's around your neck. Guess you haven't moved on yet, huh?"

Emma scowled, pulling her arm out of Johnny's grasp and walking to the door, "Well you seemed to have."

Johnny strode forward and grabbed Emma, pushing her back against the cold brick wall of the Baxter building, he leaned in close, his hot breath tickling Emma's cold face.

"I could _never _move on from you," Johnny whispered, leaning in and crashing his lips onto Emma's.

It took Emma a moment to realise what was happening but her body took control and before she knew it she was kissing him back, twisting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

After a while they pulled back, gasping for air, Emma looked up at Johnny, "Maybe I wasn't as over you as I thought."

Johnny smirked at the blonde, "I'm still as in love with you as I was when I gave you that ring."

Emma felt heat creep into her cheeks, but the thought of Johnny kissing that brunette with her against the wall came back and her eyes hardened. The wall behind her suddenly went cold, frost spreading along the bricks and ice covered it.

"But you still kissed her," Emma snapped, ducking under Johnny's arm, "so this changes nothing."

Emma then pushed away from Johnny and strode inside, picking up her helmet from the floor along with the one Johnny dropped. And she didn't look back to see Johnny hit the wall in frustration after staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this last scene just happened... I kinda just... wrote it. Please check out the poll on my profile for which fic I should do after this one! I need inspiration, but I've started all of them so I don't really mind. Please review! Oh and follow and fav? 'Till next chapter ;) we're getting another OC ;P!<strong>


	5. Cold Feet

**I just realised I hadn't updated for a while and I'd already written this chapter so I thought I would just post it- sorry for any errors but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On Saturday the 18th, Emma woke to Sue shaking her shoulders, Emma groaned and swatted at the blonde's hands and sat up.<p>

"What?" Emma complained, pushing her bushy, dirty blonde curls out of her face.

"Get up," Sue exclaimed, "I'm getting married today! You need to get ready! Oh my god… I'm getting married."

Sue sat down on the end of Emma's bed in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, looking pale. Emma ribbed her eyes, not looking at her friend yet.

"Yes," Emma snorted, "to my brother nonetheless."

Emma looked up to see Sue's face, she sighed and crawled out of her den, "Don't worry Sue. It'll be perfect, I'm sure of it."

Emma then begrudgingly climbed out of bed, pulling down her XL grey Mickey t-shirt from Walt Disney World which she slept in.

She pulled open the blinds and almost got blinded, it was bright and sunny and the white light hit her like a ton of bricks. Emma sighed before turning back- only to find Sue gone and her bridesmaids dress lying on the bed.

By 2 o'clock Emma stood watching from the Sue's bedroom window, her hair tamed and pulled back in a messy yet nice bun- small curls here and there had managed to come loose and framed her face, brushing her cheekbones and down the side of her face.

Even from the top floor Emma could hear the questions being fired at Johnny, who'd just pulled up with another chic, from the reporters, when she heard a question to his new fling about what it takes to date the Torch and the answer of fireproof lingerie… Emma swore she almost froze the girl…

Sue came up besides Emma and watched the chaos below, as well as the few helicopters which had the nerve to fly over.

Emma and Alicia, Sue's only bridesmaids, wore matching dresses which were a deep purple and fell to their ankles in silk, the outer skirt becoming smooth translucent fabric.

"This isn't how I imagined it," Sue sighed as she watched, she wore a white robe until she changed into the silk, shiny white wedding dress hanging off the mirror.

Alicia and Emma laughed, though Emma's sound more like a pained one, today reminded her of what could have happened to her.

"It never is," Alicia smiled, putting in her last gold earring and standing up.

"No, girls, it just doesn't," Sue looked for another word, "feel right."

Emma breathed out deeply as she leaned down and slipped on her shoes, black with small heels. One day she thought she would be where Sue was, unfortunately her fiancé was a handsome but cheating pig.

"Sweetie," Alicia chuckled, standing from on the bed and walking to sit in the chair of which Emma was perched on the arm of, "I think even superheroes are allowed to have wedding day jitters…"

"Especially when it's to my brother," Emma added softly.

"But it's more than that," Sue continued, walking over, "is my life- our life- always going to be a circus? Do we really want to raise _kids _in all this? Face it we're not exactly normal…"

"Ben and I aren't normal," Alicia pointed out, "but we don't let it get in the way of us being _happy_."

"She has a point, Sue," Emma smiled before she took Sue's hands in her own, "do you love my brother?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone," Sue confirmed.

Emma's smiled widened, Alicia's own smile appeared as she added, "Then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," Sue whispered as she stepped forward and pulled both the girls into a hug.

Sue stood back up and straightened her back, wiping her eyes quickly and smiling, "Okay."

Sue walked to the mirror and inspected herself before letting out an annoyed huff, "Oh great."

"What?" Alicia and Emma asked at the same time, standing up and walking over.

"I've got a zit," Sue stated.

"Can't you put make up on it?" Alicia suggested.

"No, non," Sue sighed, concentrating on the spot, "I've got it," the spot vanished, Sue making it invisible, "crisis averted, now all I have to do is focus on the area continuously for the next eight hours."

Emma laughed and glanced out the door, just in time to see Ben dragging Reed through the hall as her brothers legs had stretched and were currently being dragged behind.

_Talk about cold feet_, Emma thought, though part of her wondered why Reed wasn't ready and in his lab coat.

* * *

><p>Alicia finished doing Ben's tie and straightened it as she leaned over and grabbed his white flower, just as Johnny walked in.<p>

"Hey, Johnny," Alicia smiled.

Johnny whacked his hand off the table with an impressed smile, "Does that amaze anyone else? How did she know it was me? I didn't say anything!"

"For once," Emma muttered from the window, getting a smirk from the blond.

"Well to be honest you kinda smell like ash," Alicia shrugged, pining Ben's flower to his jacket and smoothing out the fabric.

Ben laughed before glancing at the boy, "You're late."

"Oh," Johnny smirked, "let's not make today about me, it's Reed and Sue's big day and give them the attention for a change."

"Ow," Ben stated, though he smiled and Emma grinned at the couple.

Alicia jumped before hitting him lightly on the chest, smiling herself, "Don't do that! Okay, you're perfect."

"You're perfect," Ben grinned, and the two leaned in to kiss. Emma thought it was great that Ben found someone who didn't mind he was big and orange.

She was vaguely aware of Johnny's eyes on her as she turned to face the stairway, she smiled to herself and walked over too Alicia

"Time to go, Alicia," Emma grinned, readjusting her dress.

"I'll see you upstairs," Alicia told Ben, shouting back over her shoulder, "bye Johnny."

* * *

><p>Emma passed Alicia her bouquet of flowers as she picked up her own, she smiled at Alicia, "I'm gonna go check on Sue and Ben."<p>

A few seconds after Emma left the room, Johnny walked in and poured himself a drink.

Alicia immediately smelt ash and smoke, "Johnny?"

Johnny looked up, surprised, before turning to look at the girl.

"You shouldn't tease him so much," Alicia scolded.

"It was a joke," Johnny replied in monotone.

"I don't know," Alicia smirked, "I think it bothers you to see him really happy and in love, I think you're jealous."

Johnny picked up his drink and walked over to her, grinning, "Me? I'm jealous? Have you seen the women I've dated?"

"No," Alicia laughed, then her smile faded, "but I've met one, and I knew she loved you- and you loved her. Yet you lost her, you let her go. You can only fool yourself but for so long, Torch."

"Ta-da!" Ben exclaimed as he rounded the corner with Suzy, she looked beautiful in a long white dress, a long white train and a netted veil over her eyes. Emma followed behind, smiling.

"It's the bride of stretchy man," Johnny smirked, smiling at his sister.

"Don't start," Sue sighed, smiling as she took her arm from Ben's.

"Don't listen to him, you look gorgeous," Ben assured her, "I'll see you out there. C'mon."

Ben took Alicia outside as Emma finished Sue's hair, "Sue, thanks again for letting Tilly be your flower girl… that is what they're called right?"

Sue laughed and shook her head, "Yes, also someone's here to see you…"

Emma spun and a huge grin broke out onto her face, she ran at the person behind her and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around him.

"Nate!" Emma beamed, pulling back and dropping to the floor, she saw Johnny give Nate a reproachful look and she smirked, "Johnny, this is Nathanial Von Doom, Victor's little brother."

"Actually I prefer Nate," Nate smiled before turning to Emma, "well come on then, I came to walk you down not to talk."

"Aww," Emma smirked, "did you miss me?"

Nate snorted, "Not a chance, Emmie, but I couldn't leave my best friend out to dry now could I?"

"Thanks," Emma smiled before walking out the door on Nate's arm, Tilly close behind.

"_Doom's _brother?" she heard Johnny hiss to Sue.

"Yes, but he's practically the opposite of him," Sue informed before smirking, "and he went out with Emma for year or so, but they decided to 'just be friends'."

"What?" Johnny grunted, "Friends with benefits?"

"No, but you saw the way he looked at her," Sue grinned, "So you better work out what you want, and _quickly_. Now come on, let's get out there before I lose my nerve."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all don't mind me adding another OC but I didn't know who else to get to walk Emma down and I needed someone to urge Johnny on for it to click for him... I have big things planned for Nathaniel Von Doom *smirks evilly* I'll try to update soon and I hope you liked this chapter! <strong>


	6. Really Romantic

**It's been a while, sorry for not updating for **_**agessss **_**but I'm updating now (probably a few times) to make up for it :)**

* * *

><p>Emma glanced over at Nathanial who was next to her, she hadn't seen him in ages but he'd changed greatly. He'd lost the billionaire playboy feeling in exchange for a more sophisticated, serious aura, he'd even started wearing suits instead of leather jackets and jeans.<p>

The whole wedding thing, even if it _was _for Sue and Reed, was making Emma feel sick. Here she was, bridesmaid to her brother's wedding, when her own had taken a drastic turn. It could have been her in Sue's place walking down to meet her fiancé…

But instead she'd found him in their apartment with another woman. Emma should have known from the moment he proposed that it wouldn't stay, Johnny Storm was a playboy through and through.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts as the Alysia and Ben came down behind them, stopping either side of the altar and smiling.

Emma and Nate stopped, he gave her a wide grin which she returned before Emma looked down the rows of chairs from where she stood by Alysia with Nate by Ben.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise sounded and Emma's eyes snapped to where Reed was holding his PDA and tapping.

"Reed," she hissed, her brother turned to look at her guiltily, "turn the damn thing off! You're-."

Reed, Emma and Ben stopped as the well-known music for a wedding started up, Emma looked back to see that Sue was walking out of the doors in her beautiful white gown and Emma couldn't help the wide grin that spread on her face.

Johnny caught Emma's eye and smirked, cocking his head at the eyebrow she raised at him which was then followed by her rolling her eyes.

Everyone stood up, excited whispers and murmurs starting as Sue walked down with Johnny, Tilly in front dropping colourful flower petals from her basket.

Emma watched as Sue stepped into the altar next to Reed and Johnny let go of her arm, walking to stand next to her. She contained a laugh as Ben loudly blew his nose as the preacher started talking.

"Dearly beloved," the man started, "we are gathered here today to…"

Strong gusts of wind broke him off as a helicopter rose next to the building, a voice shouted out, " Sue and Reed: congratulations on your wedding!"

"Where was I..?" the preacher muttered, looking down, "oh yeah! Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple, Reed Richards and Susan Storm, together in the bond of… holy… matrimony…"

The preacher slowed and trailed off as Reed's PDA beeped again and he whipped it out of his pocket.

Emma glared at her brother, whisper-screaming at him, "Reed! I thought I said to turn the damn things off!"

"Sorry," Reed muttered back, tapping again.

"I can't believe you actually brought that thing to our wedding!" Sue exclaimed quietly, looking at her fiancé with an annoyed expression.

"I know," Reed sighed, looking at his sister and fiancé, "but there's a good reason. We need to get through this quickly."

"Well that's romantic," Sue said sarcastically.

"… Should I continue?" the preacher asked, Reed nodded, muttering a please, "Okay, there's many kinds of love-."

"Can you skip to the end?" Reed hurried.

"Reed!" Emma practically yelled at her brother, her smile becoming a full blown glare which made Johnny chuckle and Ben sigh.

Reed's device started bleeping again and Emma rolled her eyes, her brother pulled it out anxiously and Emma noticed all the lit up signs flicker out and a wind pick up.

_Oh no, _she thought, starting to panic as she exchanged a look with Ben and Reed.

Suddenly the helicopter whirred up, beginning to spin out of control and it started spiralling down towards the ceremony.

"It's too late," Reed said breathlessly, looking around.

The helicopter hit chairs, sending them flying, Emma saw one head for her but before she knew it someone tackled her to the ground.

Her first thought was _Johnny _but one look at his face told her it wasn't and she turned to see Nate clamber off her as a chair hit where she previously was

Emma noticed a white chair heading for Johnny, who was too busy glaring hotly at Nate to notice.

"Johnny!" Emma yelled, thrusting her arm out, fingers splayed as ice and frost flew from her and knocked the chair away.

Johnny nodded to her before they both realised the helicopter was still getting closer, Emma turned to Nate, "Nate, get inside, it's not safe out here."

"I can't just leave you!" Nate yelled.

"I'll be fine on my own, I can take care of myself," she said sternly before shoving him towards the door.

Emma saw Reed pull a couple away from the blades and she ran towards her other team members, Sue quickly stepped down from the altar and Emma watched as a light pulsed off her and a shield rose between the helicopter and the people.

But the back of the helicopter slowly swung round the force field holding the front, Alysia cried out, "Ben!?"

Emma moved forwards, her skin already tinged blue, but an orange figure stopped her as Ben stepped boldly in front of the spinning blades and ripped the tail off, throwing it to the side.

A swooshing sound flew overhead, Emma, Reed and Johnny looked up as silver and white streak flew past in the sky.

Reed and Emma instantly looked back at Johnny; Reed spoke first, "Johnny."

Johnny brought his hands up to his suit, his face worried, "This is Dolce."

Emma gave him a look, "_Johnny_."

"Ugh," Johnny complained, tilting his head back in defeat before running to the edge of the building, starting to set on fire, and jumping off, "Flame on!"

Johnny burst into flames, shooting off after the Silver Surfer immediately. Emma turned around, heading to go back inside when she saw Sue sitting on the steps, looking around as she cried.

Silently, Emma moved to sit next to her sister-in-law to be, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her into her chest in a cold but comforting hug.

* * *

><p><strong>I shall be updating again soon! (Sometime today) Because I am ill and I feel bad for not updating! See ya'll! <strong>


	7. Stop, Drop and Roll!

**I love quick updates- don't you? :)**

* * *

><p>"Emma!"<p>

Emma looked up from where she was comforting Sue, Reed was beckoning her over, she sighed before striding to him.

"I need you to track Johnny's suit. If we can pinpoint his location maybe we can help- or at least get the Surfer," Reed told her.

"I'll try."

Emma and Reed rushed inside, going straight to their lab where Emma sat in front of her computer, quickly typing.

After a few minutes, Reed got impatient, "You got him yet?"

"One second…" Emma tapped away seconds longer before she shot out of her chair, "I've got him! Wait… that's weird…"

"What is it?" Sue inquired, walking into the lab.

"Johnny's location, it says he's falling, one sec," Emma quickly gained access to a satellite and pulling up a satellite image of where he was, "he's… in the middle of a desert…"

"Since when did you get good with computers?" Ben gruffly asked, following Sue in with Alysia.

"I've always been the one good with technology; I got my doctorate from Physics and engineering… and Astronomy…" Emma muttered, "Reed was always the sciency nerd with biology and chemistry… natural sciences and all that."

"That doesn't matter," Sue cut in, "can we get him?"

"…Yes, I can fly out now," Emma suggested, sitting back down and swivelling around in her chair.

"You can?" Sue said hopefully.

"Yeah, by my guess if I use my powers to get there I could be there and back in two hours or so."

"_Guess_?"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not certain, if you want a hypothesis you'll have to wait a while."

"Em, calm down," Ben grumbled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"God, I don't even know why I'm worrying, it's not like we're engaged anymore- or dating for that matter!" Emma sighed, covering her eyes with her hand.

"You were _engaged _to that playboy prick?!"

All of the five's heads shot up to see Nate standing in the doorway to the lab, Emma shot out of her seat causing it to spin backwards.

"Nate, I can explain," Emma offered.

"Forget it, I'm sure you had a brilliant reason for why you couldn't tell me- your best friend- that you were engaged to Johnny Storm," Nate snapped turning to walk out.

Emma went to follow but Reed stopped her, "Just go get Johnny, he'll cool down."

Emma sighed, hanging her head but nodded.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Johnny, Emma and the rest of the Fantastic Five were sitting in Reed's lab, Genera Hager and a few others present as well.<p>

"He looked like a man, but completely covered in silver," Johnny said, he still had his blue suit on along with Emma, "and he was flying this, like… like this surfboard thing, I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"Oh no, not at all," Ben shook his head, "so did you follow the shiny man to lollipop land or rainbow junction."

"Look I know what I saw," Johnny cut in, accepting the water from Sue.

"Thank you," Reed silenced Ben, "it's alright, Johnny, whatever this things physical appearance is it has the ability to convert matter and energy."

"So it was the one to cause the anomalies?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing.

"It seems to radiate cosmic energy when it exerts itself, randomly affecting matter," Reed explained, "evidently, this entity this… silver surfer… didn't want to be detected."

"So, what, it destroyed the sensor?" Emma raised an eyebrow, looking at the melted machine.

"It knew it was being monitored?" Sue repeated, looking alarmed.

"And traced it back here," Reed nodded, "we're dealing with something highly resourceful."

The General nodded.

Johnny made a strange groaning noise as if he was in pain as he stood up, he stretched and Sue looked up at him, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Johnny reassured her, "just… I need to walk this off."

He walked out of the room, closely followed by Sue and then Emma, who was desperate to not be in the same room as the General.

When Sue stopped by the lift, Emma continued on, heading for her room, she got to her door when a voice called out.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Emma turned to face Nate, holding her chest from him scaring her.

"Nate! You gave me a heart attack," Emma breathed heavily, then her forehead creased, "you're still here?"

"Yeah, I thought I should give you a chance to explain why you didn't tell me, I _might _have overreacted…" Nate chuckled.

Emma laughed, "Y'think? Don't worry 'bout it."

"So… your reason?"

"Yeah, well- oh my God!" Emma broke off as she saw a red blur falling past the window, she instantly recognised it as Johnny and before she knew it she was running for the lift.

Emma met Sue outside and the both of them jogged to reach Johnny, when they got there the saw Johnny leaning on a lamppost not looking so hot. Literally.

"Are you okay?" Sue asked, looking at her brother in concern.

"I've been feeling really strange since the man with the surfboard," Johnny admitted.

"Maybe we should get you checked out," Sue mumbled, touching his forehead.

As soon as she touched him a white light came of each of them, crossing over and onto the other, then Sue suddenly set alight.

"Why'd you do that?!" Sue shrieked as flames started appearing in her body.

"I didn't do anything!" Johnny exclaimed, soon all of Sue's body was covered in flames.

"She kinda looks like you when you 'flame on'," Emma observed, trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" Johnny yelled as Sue started screaming.

Suddenly Sue started floating up.

"Oh God!" Emma yelped, she looked over at Johnny who was panicking, "hang on, Sue! I'll put you out!"

Emma lifted both her arms up, spreading her fingers wide and the fire hydrants around the street started rattling as well as water in cups and bottles.

"No! She'll fall!" Johnny cried, grabbing Emma's arm, another white light passed between them and the water stopped moving.

Emma was quick to work out what was happening, but Johnny wasn't.

"Hang on, Sue, I'm coming," Johnny snapped his hands to his side, "Flame on!"  
>Instead of setting alight, Johnny turned to ice and the fire hydrants surrounding them suddenly burst open, spurting water everywhere.<p>

"Ah!" Johnny yelled, looking down at his blue body.

"Oh crap," Emma yelped, "think, genius. Think."

Emma remembered what Sue did when she was using her powers, she placed her hands out and focused. Emma tried not to laugh as she heard Sue screaming into the window to, presumably, he brother about how she was on fire.

Nothing happened, that is, until people started bumping into her, and she realised she was invisible. Great.

Reed ran out to the commotion and she saw Johnny starting to freeze the pavement.

"Sue!" Reed yelled, "how did this happen?!"

"I touched Johnny and then… this!" Sue screamed, lower to the ground.

"Well where is Johnny? And Emma?"

"Here," Johnny called, Reed turned to see Johnny made of ice.

"And Emma?"

"Uh, I'm here!" Emma exclaimed, the trio turned to look at empty space, "I'm invisible, geniuses!"

"Oh, um, okay, try touching her again," Reed suggested.

"Sure," Johnny shrugged, feeling for Emma.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed, invisibly swatting his hand, "that was _not _my arm."

The glow passed between the two from where they touched and Emma became visible again, she looked at Johnny, "Try it with her!"

Johnny lunged forward, invisible already, and grabbed his sisters wrist. He became visible and Sue dropped to the ground… naked.

"Oh my God," Emma groaned, covering her eyes, "Sue…"

Johnny flicked his hands, muttering a 'yes!' and they lit up and Sue gasped at herself as cameras flashed.

"Hey! Get outta here!" Reed demanded, pushing the photographers away before looking at his fiancé, "Sue, your clothes…"

Sue let out a gasp before turning invisible, "Why does this always happen to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates on the same day, I'm on a roll :P Fav, follow, review?<strong>


End file.
